1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses and information processing methods, and, in particular, to an information processing apparatus and method suitable for use in decoding coded data.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a system (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-78145) is known in which, by installing, in a slot of a computer, a board with a playback apparatus (such as an MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) decoder) mounted thereon, image data stored in an HDD (hard disk drive) of the computer is decoded and played back by the playback apparatus.
This system is ordinarily formed so that a user can input a playback start instruction after specifying, on a screen of the computer, a playback point (picture data) of the image data stored in the HDD, which is to be played back as content data.
In this system of the related art, for example, after the playback start instruction is received from the user, picture data necessary for playing back the specified playback point is read from the HDD and is supplied to the playback apparatus.